Crazy Girls
by pandagirl247
Summary: Just what would happen if Sango and Kagome had a sleepover in the modern era... Hehe... Hehehehe... (It's funny just read it XD)
1. Truth or Dare

Crazy Girls

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...

Thanks to Keira(aka Inukaglove4ever) for helping me with this...

Kagome is a half demon dog and Sango is a half demon bunny!

At Sango's house...

Sango: Let's play truth or dare!

Kagome: Ok! I dare you to go in the closet with Miroku!

Sango: W-what?! He's not even here!

Kagome: Yes he is! *points behind you*

Sango: What?! Miroku you perv! *grabs a book and holds it up in the air* I'm not playing 7 minutes in heaven with that!

Kagome: Oh yes you are!

Sango: Nope! *hits Miroku with the book and throws him out the window*

Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: Fine...

Sango: You didn't even ask me truth or dare!

Kagome: Fine, truth or dare?

Sango: Truth!

Kagome: What do you think about Miroku- Sango you're gonna fall off the bed!

Sango: *falls on the floor*

Kohaku: *opens the door* Stop making so much noise! I'm trying to watch football!

Sango and Kagome: Sorry!

Kohaku: *leaves*

Sango: Kagome, what was my truth again?

Kagome: Do you love Miroku?

Sango: W-w-why would you ask that?!

Kagome: Sango do you even realize the reason for truth or dare?! Just answer the question!

Sango: Well... Uh... *rolls across the bed onto the floor*

Kagome: *facepalm*

Sango: Hehe...

Kohaku: *opens the door* keep it down! Sota and I are trying to watch football!

Sango and Kagome: Sorry!

Kohaku: *leaves*

Sango: Truth or dare?

Kagome: uh dare!

Sango: I dare you to kiss Sesshy!

Kagome: -.- fine *goes to Sesshy and kisses him then runs away with his fluff*

Sango: *grabs the fluff away from you* yay a souvenir!

Kagome: whatever... Truth or dare?

Sango: dare!

Kagome: I dare you to tie Hojo to the ceiling fan and spin it until his neck breaks!

Sango: umm wouldn't you rather do that yourself?

Kagome: Good point... Ok!

Sango: *helps you tie Hojo to the fan*

Hojo: Ooh what kind of game are we playing Kagome?

Kagome: *smiles evilly* you'll see... *turns fan on*

Hojo: Kagome I'm starting to get siiiiick!

Kagome: Who cares?! *throws anvil*

Sango: Um ok... Truth or dare?

Kagome: Truth!

Sango: What's up with you and the hanyou?

Kagome: *shrugs* I dunno

Inuyasha: *from outside* Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Kagome: It means you're still hung up over Kikyo! Now leave me alone! *throws a book at you*

Inuyasha: *silence*

Sango: uhh... Alright then... Your turn...

Kagome: truth or dare?

Sango: dare... Oh no I don't like that look in your eye...

Kagome: I dare you to go in the closet...

Sango: uhhh... Ok... *goes to the closet*

Kagome: *closes the door behind you*

Sango: hello...? Kagome?!

CRASH

Sango: *walks out of closet* that monk is all taken care of...

Kagome: o-ok...

Sango: I'm sure you can only imagine what he tried to do...

Kagome: bunny plus bunny?

Sango: what?

Kagome: bunny plus bunny equals many bunnies!

Sango: -.- whatever... Truth or dare

Kagome: dare!

Sango: I dare you to kiss Koga!

Kagome: Where is he...?

Sango: In the closet!

Kagome: o-ok... *goes in the closet*

Kagome: *comes out of the closet blushing*

Sango: What happened...?

Kagome: You don't wanna know...

Sango: um ok...

Kagome: Truth or dare?

Sango: I'm very scared but... Dare.

Kagome: I dare you to go in the closet again...!

Sango: Fine but it better not be Miroku! *goes in the closet*

*door closes behind her and light turns off in closet*

Sango: Ka-Kagome...?!

Sango: *comes out of closet* It was Koga

Kagome: hehe...

Sango: *goes underneath the bed with Sesshomaru's fluffy*

Kagome: ?

Sango: Truth or dare...?

Kagome: Truth!

Sango: If you could do any one thing to Kikyo what would it be?

Kagome: Throw an anvil at her, throw her off a 50 story building, burn her, drown her in the lake...

Sango: I said one thing not 5 million!

Kagome: whatever... Truth or dare...?

Sango: Dare!

Kagome: I dare you to... Go in the closet again! *Thinks: Sesshy's waiting...*

Sango: Fine but it better not be Miroku OR Koga! *goes in closet*

Kagome: *closes door*

Sango: *comes out of closet* Sesshomaru... Ergh Kagome why, WHY?!

Kagome: no reason...

Sango: *randomly has a dress on*

Kagome: ?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Sanity is Overrated

Crazy Girls

Chapter 2: Sanity is Overrated

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or the real series

Thanks again to Inukaglove4ever!

Still at Sango's place...

Kagome: Um Sango... Are you alright...?

Sango: hmm let's see who's in the closet! *walks in the closet and closes the door behind her*

Kagome?!

Sango: *comes out of closet and falls on the ground*

Kagome: Uhh Sango...? What happened...?

Sango: hehe... Hehehehehehehe!

Kagome: Sango! Answer me!

Sango: *stands up and walks over to the bed then flops down face first*

Kagome: uhh... *looks at my arm* what the... There's a mark!

Sango: It's a mark... From... Koga?! *back to normal*

Kagome: uhh...

Sango: Wait what happened?! Why am I wearing this dress?!

Kagome: Um Sango...?

Sango: OMG KAGOME WHAT DID I DO?!

Kagome: You... Uh...

Sango: Tell me! Was it the monk?!

Kagome: I don't know... You were in the closet...

Sango: uhh wait so you know what happened with you and Koga right...? During the dare...? Yeah I'm not stupid ya know I can figure out what happened!

Kagome: *blushes* u-uh yeah...

Sango: heheh... Well...

Kagome: OMG BUNNY PLUS BUNNY?!

Sango: *hides under the bed* I'll be under here for the next 20 years...

Kagome: why...?

Sango: I'm hiding from Miroku... And trying very hard not to look at my arm...

Kagome: *shakes head* You are not spending the rest of your life under there! *drags Sango out*

Sango: But wait...! I left my fluffy under there!

Kagome: Too bad

Sango: Umm you know Inuyasha's gonna be pretty pissed off when he finds out what you did...

Kagome: It was your dare! And besides, I plan on killing Koga before Inuyasha finds out!

Sango: But he'll see the mark! You should let him see it and then he'll kill Koga himself, otherwise he'll take his anger out on you!

Kagome: I guess...

Sango: Will you please check my arm to see if there's a mark...?

Kagome: Sango there's nothing there!

Sango: Really?!

Kagome: Yeah! And... Mine disappeared too!

Sango: *sits up* really?!

Kagome: yeah!

Sango: *goes insane again* hehehehehehehe...

Kagome: uhhh...

Sango: *walks out of the room*

Sango: *walks back in and falls on the ground next to the bed*

Kagome: Sango?! What happened?!

Sango: Hehehe... Bunny plus bunny...

Kagome: OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN!

Sango: heheh...

Kagome: *goes insane*

Sango: *goes normal*

Kagome: *leaves the room*

Sango: ...

Sango: *is huddled in the corner with two pillows and the fluffy*

Kagome: *walks back in and falls on the ground*

Sango: Kagome... Are you alright...?

Sesshomaru: *knocks out Kagome*

Sango: NUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Clubbing

Crazy Girls

Chapter 3: Clubbing

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT OK!

Thanks inkaglove4ever

Still at Sango's

Sango: I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR FLUFFY BACK IF YOU REVIVE KAGOME WITH YOUR TENSEIGA!

Sesshomaru: *takes fluffy and revives her then leaves*

Sango: YAY!

Kagome: *wakes up* WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!

Sango: what the...

Kagome: *gives Sango a fake ID and has one for herself* Let's go!

Sango: Right now?!

Kagome: Yeah, you're already wearing a dress!

Sango: ok... But seriously?!

Kagome: Yes, RIGHT NOW!

Sango: But what if Inuyasha and Miroku are there?!

Kagome: Rin owns the club, she only lets Sesshy in.

Sango: Oh yeah...

-At the outside of the club-

Kagome: But we're Rin's cousins! *calls Rin* see for yourself!

Rin: LET THEM IN OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Kagome: Thanks cuz!

Sango: She must have gotten ahold of my chainsaw again...

Kagome: I thought I hid that thing...

Sango: You know Rin, she has her ways... *imagines Rin holding her chainsaw*

Kagome and Sango: *dancing*

Miroku: My my, ladies, what do we have here?

Sango: Miroku! Get out!

Miroku: But Sango-

Sango: LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm tryin to have some fun with my best friend SPECIFICALLY WITHOUT YOU!

Miroku: Fine then... I'll just go dance with those lovely women over there...

Sango: You lech! *hits him with her wallet* Damnit I wish I had something bigger to hit him with...

Miroku: What? You said to leave you alone so I shall go over and bother someone else, isn't that what you wanted?

Sango: No I wanted you to GET OUT!

Miroku: Fine, fine, but you can't avoid me forever...

Sango: I'm warning you monk...

Miroku: By the way did you know Inuyasha's here too?

Kagome: he better not be with Kikyo...

Sango: *sees Inuyasha* better think again

Kagome: Grr! He is so DEAD! I mean seriously even after what happened earlier...

Kagome and Sango: *are magically home*

Sango: Wait what did happen earlier?

Kagome: Well when I went insane I kind of... Uh...

Sango: Dog plus dog?

Kagome: Yeah...

Sango: Well I guess we're the same then...

Kagome: *hears noise* Do you hear that?

Sango: Yeah, it's coming from the closet!

Kagome: *sniffs the air* I think it's Koga!

Sango: Hmm... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kagome: *calls Ayame* Hey Ayame? Guess what? Koga's trapped in a closet!

Sango: You wanna play seven minutes in heaven with him...?

Ayame: *randomly appears in the room* I'm here!

Sango and Kagome: *show Ayame to the closet*

Ayame: *goes inside and you can hear Koga protesting*

Ayame and Koga: *are still in the closet*

Sango and Kagome: ...WOLF PLUS WOLF!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Happy Endings

Crazy Girls

Chapter 4: Happy Endings

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Thanks inukaglove4ever for all of your help/ideas

At Sango's

Sango and Kagome: *are in bed watching anime*

Miroku and Inuyasha: *walk in*

Sango: *gets up* PERVERT!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Sango: *chases Miroku out of the room*

Inuyasha: *is lying on the ground*

Miroku: *runs back in the room and tries to hide in the closet*

Sango: *chases him bak in and picks up a guitar*

Miroku: *gets chased out of the closet by Koga and is now cornered*

Kagome: Batter's up!

Sango: *hits Miroku with the guitar*

Miroku: *flies out the window*

Kagome: Inuyasha you better get out of here! You have 3 seconds!

Inuyasha: *runs out of the room*

-later on-

Kagome and Sango: *are half asleep*

Miroku: *climbs in the bed on Sango's side*

Sango: *wakes up and slaps him then turns around but doesn't bother chasing him out because she's too tired*

Kagome: *hears the slap and wakes up* what the...

Inuyasha: *is in bed next to Kagome*

Kagome: *sees Inuyasha* ahh!

Miroku: *gropes Sango*

Sango: *slaps Miroku* you perv

Miroku: *gropes Kagome*

Kagome: *slaps him*

Inuyasha: *threatens to kill Miroku if he doesn't keep his hands off*

Miroku: Alright, alright Inuyasha... *cowers behind Sango* I like Sango better anyways...

Sango: *falls asleep and randomly turns to face Miroku in her sleep*

Inuyasha and Kagome: *asleep*

Miroku: *falls asleep*

Koga and Ayame: *Still in the closet making cubs*

XD hope you liked it


	5. Perverted Spies

Crazy Girls

Chapter 5: Perverted Spies

Disclaimer: IT'S CALLED A DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOT!

inukaglove4ever is awesome

Sango's houseeeee

Kagome and Sango: *wake up*

Sango: Hi... Kagome...

Kagome: Hai San!

Sango: Where's Miroku... And Inuyasha...

Kagome: They're tied up in the corner.

Sango: why...?

Kagome: Cuz they tried to grope us in our sleep!

Sango: Oh... Well I was asleep so I didn't notice...

Kagome: hm

Sango: Are Koga and Ayame still in the closet?

Kagome: Yeah, but I can get them out.

Sango: ?

Kagome: Oh no! It's the cops!

Koga and Ayame: *run out of the closet half naked and out the door*

Kagome and Sango: Eww gross! *cover eyes*

Sango: Well that was... Interesting...

Kagome: Inuyasha was looking! Sit boy!

Sango: Miroku! Why would you teach Inuyasha your perverted ways?!

Kagome: I can fix this! *puts duct tape over Miroku and Inuyasha's mouth and eyes*

Sango: Um ok... But they can still hear us...

Kagome: *puts earplugs in their ears*

Sango: uhh ok...

Kagome: So what should we do...?

Sango: I think we should untie them and let them wander around the room!

Kagome: ok! *unties Miroku* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sango: I think you should let me deal with him...

Kagome: *unties Inuyasha* ok

Sango: also take the earplugs out so they can hear us yell at them...

Kagome: good idea. *takes earplugs out*

Sango: now stay a few feet away and watch the show...

Kagome: hey can I have a piece of chocolate?

Sango: sure, but it's in the drawer behind the monk...

Kagome: *ties up Miroku again and stands on him*

Sango: um ok... *gets the chocolate*

Kagome: thanks

Sango: *unties Miroku* now both of you GET OUT!

Miroku and Inuyasha: *runs out of room*

Sango: hey look it's Sesshomaru's fluffy! *gets up to get the fluffy and almost gets pulled under the bed*

Kagome: ?!

Sango: STUPID IDIOT MONK! *steps on Miroku's hand and leaps onto the bed*

Kagome: O.O

Sango: -.-

Kagome: *gets up to throw chocolate wrapper away and almost gets pulled under* what the- Sesshy?!

Sango: 0.0

Kagome: Sango, hand me an axe.

Sango: um ok...

Kagome: *chops Sesshy into pieces and throws him into the neighbor's garden*

Sango: Kagome! What's Rin going to say?!

Kagome: I dunno...

Sango: okayy...

Kagome: Hehe... Hehehehehehehe...

Sango: I wonder if Miroku's still under the bed... *sticks her head over the side and almost gets pulled under again*

Kagome: *helps you up* bad idea.

Sango: Yeah...

Kagome: I'll be right back! *leaves*

Sango: Hey! Don't leave me here with the pervert!

Kagome: *reenters*

Sango: *is under the bed with Sesshy's fluffy*

Kagome: San? You there?

Sango: I'm under here... I took care of the monk...

Kagome: But why are you under there?

Sango: Cuz I can be!

Kohaku: *opens the door* Breakfast's ready!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Breakfast Time!

Crazy Girls

Chapter 6: Breakfast Time!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own it if you don't believe me that's your problem

Inukaglove4ever helped me a lot!

Sango's Hizzy House

-At Breakfast-

Kohaku: Lemon!

Sango and Kagome: O.O

Kohaku: What?

Sango: Kagome don't say a word...

Kohaku: What's a lemon?!

Kagome: *covers mouth trying to hold in laughter*

Sango: Kagome...

Kohaku: Lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon!

Kagome: *tries harder to hold in laughter*

Sango: *facepalm*

Kohaku: WHAT DOES LEMON MEAN?!

Sango:NOTHING!

Kagome: *Doing her best not to tell a soul about what a lemon is.*

Kohaku: Come on tell me!

Sango and Kagome: NOOO!

Kohaku: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!

Sango: Come on Kagome we're leaving *grabs Kagome's hand and drags her upstairs*

Kagome: *bursts out laughing once they get to the room*

Sango: At least you didn't end up telling him...

Miroku and Inuyasha: *enter*

Sango and Kagome: GET OUT! PERVERTS!

Miroku: But Sango-

Sango: Leave us alone!

Inuyasha: Kagome I-

Kagome: GET OUT!

Miroku and Inuyasha: *leave*

Sango: I'm sorry what Miroku did to Inuyasha...

Kagome: Yeah... But I can change that... *smiles and laughs evilly*

Sango: Honestly Kagome, sometimes you're scarier than me.

Sango: *rolls underneath the bed holding the fluffy*

Kagome: ?!

Sango: I'm taking a nap!

Kagome: No you're not! *grabs the fluffy and pulls it away*

Sango: No! *holds onto fluffy*

Kagome: *drags Sango around the room*

Sango: *doesn't let go of fluffy*

Kagome: Let go!

Sango: No!

Kagome: Hey look it's Miroku!

Sango: where?!

Kagome: *yanks the fluff away and throws it in the closet*

Sango: hey! *goes insane*

Kagome: ?!

Sango: I want my fluffy back!

Kagome: Well then go get it! Miroku's in there too by the way...

Sango: *goes in the closet and shuts the door*

Kagome?!

Sango: *comes out holding fluffy and falls on the ground*

Kagome: *sits on her back*

Sango: *sleeps*

Kagome: *gets up* Sango! Wake up!

Sango: *wakes up normal* What just happened?!

Kagome: Uhh you went in the closet to get your fluffy...

Sango: and?!

Kagome: Miroku was there...

Sango: *goes under the bed with the fluffy*

Kagome: ?!

Sango: I'll be under here for a while

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Bunny Plus Bunny

Crazy Girls

Chapter 7: Bunny Plus Bunny

Disclaimer: Don't own it -.-

Thanks to inukaglove4ever

Still at Sango's!

Miroku: *walks in*

Kagome: Miroku!

Miroku: Hello lady Kagome.

Kagome: uhh... There are a bunch of young women in the back yard!

Miroku: really?!

Kagome: yes! And they're wearing bikinis!

Miroku: *jumps out the window*

Sango: Kagome! What was that for?!

Kagome: *shrugs* I wanted him to get out.

Sango: But that means he doesn't like me...

Kagome: ?!

Sango: My bunny ran away from me...

Kagome: he didn't run away I pushed him out the window.

Sango: My fluffy bunny doesn't like me anymore...

Kagome: yes he does!

Sango: no he doesn't...

Kagome: !

Sango: I'm not coming out.. I'm going to stay under here for the next 20 years...

Kagome: Sango! You can't stay under there forever!

Sango well too bad...

Kagome: Sango!

Sango: My life is over... My fluffy bunny ran away...

Kagome: He didn't run away!

Sango: But he doesn't like me... He went off to be with other women...

Kagome: Sango! He does love you he just doesn't know how to express it!

Sango: No... He doesn't like me... He doesn't like me any more than any other woman!

Kagome: No he loves you!

Sango: No... He doesn't care...

Kagome: Sango, I really don't feel like arguing right now. He loves you.

Sango: Bunny plus bunny equals bunny gets slapped by other bunny. Bunny plus bunny equals bunny doesn't love bunny anymore and other bunny is under the bed and bunny doesn't care about bunny even though bunny loved bunny.

Kagome: ?!

Sango: Houshi-sama... Bunny plus bunny... Bunny plus bunny equals many bunnies..

Kagome: Sango!

Miroku: *walks in*

Kagome: Miroku!

Miroku: Yes lady Kagome?

Kagome: will you write a message for Sango?

Miroku: of course *writes a note*

Kagome: thanks!

Miroku: *puts note next to the bed then walks away*

Kagome: Sango, Miroku wrote you a note...

Sango: I'm not coming out.

Kagome: you don't have to he put it next to you.

Sango: *reads note then blushes*

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Mating Marks

Crazy Girls

Chapter 8: Mating Marks

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it -.-

Inukaglove4ever! xD

Sango's place

Note: Sango I love you. Never think otherwise. ~Miroku

Sango: u-uh...

Kagome: did you see the note?

Sango: yes...

Kagome: see? I was right.

Sango: *comes out from under the bed* bunny plus bunny equals many bunnies...

Kagome: yup

Sango: Hey where's the hanyou?

Kagome: on the ceiling.

Sango: how'd he get up there?!

Kagome: he has suction cup thingys on the bottom of his feet.

Sango: um ok...

Kagome: Miroku's under the bed!

Sango: *backs up against the wall* why?!

Kagome: cuz he's a pervert.

Kagome: I wonder what would happen if I made Inuyasha S-I-T...

Sango: He would land on top of you.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: *falls on top of Kagome*

Sango: *rolls underneath the bed*

Aaaand that's it for now... You can only imagine what happens after that... If you want more plz review xP


	9. We Have Problems

Crazy Girls

Chapter 9: We Have Problems...

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. HANYOU. OR ANY OF HIS LITTLE FRIENDS

-Still At Sango's Place-

Kagome: PERVERTED DOG!

Rin:NO GROPING PERVERTED OLD DOG!

Sango: *randomly has a tv and hits Miroku with it*

Kagome: *Whacks Rin for possesing kagome*

Sango: *crawls out from under the bed* there might be an unconscious monk under the bed...

Sesshy: *Magicaly back to life murderous look on face...*

Sango: oh no I think he's mad Kagome...

Kagome: Epp! gotta go help me inuyasha!

Kagome: Oh wait i kno!

Kagome: *Calls rin*

Sango: *hides under the bed*

Miroku: *unconscious*

Rin: *Magicaly appears in Kagome's house.*

Sango: *has Sesshy's fluffy*

Rin:Where's my sesshy?!

Rin: *Holds up chainsaw and turns it on growling at Kagome and Sango*

Kagome and Sango: 0.0

Sango: *is still under da bed and sadly pushes the fluff out into the open* here's your fluff back...

Rin: no not THAT thing im talking about my sesshy-chan...

Kagome and Sango: Sesshy-Chan?

Sango: then can I keep the fluff?

Kagome and Sango: *Burst out laughing.*

Rin:Sure i dont care.

Sango: yay!

Kagome: *Goes insane YET AGAIN.*

Sango: oh crap *goes back under the bed*

Kagome: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE

Kagome: Puppy plus Puppy equals many puppies!

Sango: Gahh!

Kagome: BUNNY PLUS BUNNY EQUALS MANY BUNNIES!

Sango: 0.0

Kagome: Hehehehehehe

Sango: Hmm I wonder who's in the closet...

Kagome: No sango dont go in der!

Sango: lol I'm not going in there I wanted to get you back to normal!

Kagome: But I'm still insane... I'm not normal rite now... I'm just bein rational

Kagome: Wolf plus Wolf=Many Wolf Cubs!

Sango: Well then you're going in the closet! (AyaKog isn't in there) *pushes you into da closet*

Kagome: *Runs out wif wide eyes*

Sango: Nope! Unless you go back to normal you're goin in da closet!

Kagome: i AM normal i just went back to normal...!

Sango: Too late! *pushes you in the closet nd closes da door*

Kagome: Huh ahhhhh Miroku get out stupid lecher!

Sango: *opens the closet door* I thought Miroku was unconscious!

Kagome: Human plus Human! NUUUUUUUUUU INUYASHA WILL KILL MEH!

Sango: *pulls Kagome out of the closet* NOTHING JUST HAPPENED RIGHT?! Wait I thought you were a half demon..?

Kagome: oops tonight is my human nite imma be killed by inu!

Sango: Crap! Wait Miroku didn't actually do anything right..?

Kagome: Yea he did human plus human force

Sango: OH. MY. GOD. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!He said never to think otherwise about him loving me but he's a LIER! *goes under the bed*

Kagome: dont stay thr all ur life its pathetic

Kagome: Although im da one goin to mah best friend who love dis pervert

Sango: My life is over... Miroku really doesn't love me... Even the note was a lie...

Sango: *holds the fluff* stupid houshi...

Kagome: dont beat urself up bout it come on were gettin icecream!

Sango: no thanks... I'm not leaving but if you bring me ice cream I'll eat it...

Kagome: U'll eat da icecream on da bed or none at all got it?

Sango: fine then... I'm staying under here... *secretly really wants icecream*

Kagome: Mhhhh! I just LOVE icecream! if only my best friend would come out and savor the taste! (Sigh)

Sango: Nooooo stawwwwp

Kagome: MHHHHHH!

Sango: Ahh! I can't take it anymore! *comes out and grabs the icecream away from Kagome then goes back under the bed with it*

Inuyasha: Kagome stop it sounds like your doing something else in there!

Kagome: Ahhhh pervert! *SSSLLLAAAPPP!*

Sango: *eats all of your ice cream then gives you back the tub*

TO BE CONTINUED!

ATTENTION- THIS CHAPTER WAS COPIED DIRECTLY FROM AN RO ON KIK SO ANYTHING KAGOME OR RIN WRITES CAME DIRECTLY FROM Inukaglove4ever AND ANYTHING SANGO WRITES CAME DIRECTLY FROM MEE! This includes typos that I did not fix


	10. RANDOMNESS

Crazy Girls

Chapter 10: RANDOMNESS

Disclaimer: same thing as before...

We're still at Sango's no sudden change in setting

Sango: *under the bed*

Kagome: *drags Sango out from under the bed*

Sango: *sees a dead Miroku on the ground and goes back under the bed* well now he's dead... That doesn't really help much...

Kagome: what? I solved your problem didn't i?

Sango: no... He's actually dead... I'm sad...

Kagome: you want tenseiga?

Sango: *comes out from under the bed takes tenseiga and stabs Miroku with it, then goes back under the bed*

Kagome: ?

Sango: now I'm under the bed for other reasons...

Kagome: Sango! Bunny does love bunny!

Sango: but Miroku's human, and so are you...

Kagome: I'm a half demon!

Sango: but it's night of the new moon...

Kagome: well still

Sango: no... I'll be under here for the next 50 years... Or at least until he dies of natural causes...

Kagome: *chases Miroku out of the room with Rin's chainsaw*

Sango: For now ima go to sleep...

Kagome: San-go! You have to come out!

Sango: no... I'm good...

Kagome: grrr

Sango: you're lucky I'm not mad at you..,

Kagome: why am I lucky?

Sango: because I was the one who pushed you into the closet while you were insane...

Kagome: still! You can't stay under there forever!

Sango: I'm a half demon, watch me.

Kagome: grr

Sango: hehe

Kagome: hey do you still have a mating mark from Roku?

Sango: O/O no...

Kagome: lemme see if I have one from Inu *checks*

Sango: but you said you don't cuz of Kikyo

Kagome: AHHHH I DOO! WHT IS INU GONNA THINK?! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sango: What do u mean what is he gonna think?! Maybe he didn't actually do anything with Kikyo he loves u at leas freaking out?!

Kagome: CUZ HE MIGHT NOT LOVE MEH EVA THINK OF DAT?!

Sango: Of course Inu loves you why the hell would you ever think otherwise?!

Kagome: (Thinking albeit flighty.) Hey y do u not cuss in school but u sumtimes cuss at home?

Sango: Cuz I can, deal with it

Kagome: I can deal wif it can u?!

Sango: I'm a half demon 'course I can!

Kagome: IM A HANYOU TOO!

Sango: then you can deal with it

Kagome: CUZ IM AWESOME!

Sango: WATERMELONS ARE AMAZING

Sango: SO ARE PANDAS

Sango: AND BUNNIES

Sango: FLUFFEH BUNNEH!

Kagome: lol

Sango: Kagome ima come out from under the bed now

Kagome: OKEY OKEY

Sango: IDK WHAT IM SAYING! IM GOING INSANE!

Kagome: This Kagome does not care.

Sango: crap.

Kagome: I forgot my Skype account

Sango: ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

Kagome: it's kay i can just go to mah old computa nd use dat to find da account password and. username

Sango: Three words: WA-TER-MELONS!

Kagome: Thats a whole word not three

Sango: ITS THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Heheheehehhehehehehhehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehhe...

Kagome: Rins tryin to posses me!

Sango: OMGGGGGG

Kagome(or Rin..?): HAIZ SANGO! I HAV SUCSEEDED IN POSSESING KAGZ!

Sango: GAHHHHHHHH DONT HURT MEEEEE

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Half of this was copied from kik


	11. Levels of Insanity

Crazy Girls

Chapter 11: Level of Insanity

Disclaimer: it's a disclaimer

Sango owns a house. That's where they are.

Kagome: *still possessed by Rin* *Hides under bed.* I think I'll hide here fow a while

Sango: OH NO U DONT! That's my hiding spot!

Kagome: *is on a leash*

Sango: *drags you out from under the bed and ties your leash to the doorknob then goes under the bed*

Kagome: I HAVE INUYASHA TIED UP IN THE CLOSET!

Sango: *sticks head out from under the bed* wtf?!

Kagome: yup!

Sango: hey where's Miroku? *is totally over the whole bunny doesn't love bunny thing*

Kagome: He's out on a pole at our school on the flag pole...

Sango: WTH WHY?!

Kagome: He tried to grope me and you while we were asleep

Sango: WELL YOU COULDA WOKE MEH UP ND LET ME PUNISH HIM MYSELF!

Sango: *grabs ginormous frying pan and goes to find Miroku*

Sango: *comes back still holding frying pan* he's all taken care of... *goes under the bed*

Kagome: *Magically has a burnin hot coil goes into closet whr inuyasha is tied up.*

Sango: uhhh

Kagome: *comes out a second later eyes wide and stuttering*

Sango: What... Happened...

Inuyasha: *magically comes out untied and is smirking which causes Kagome to blush furiously*

Sango: OMG DOGGY PLUS DOGGY!

Kagome: ALMOST DOGGY PLUS DOGGY!

Sango: INUKAG! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kagome: He tried but i gave him a surprise to last a few generations

Sango: ?

Kagome: Kicked him whr it hurts da most!

Sango: Omg HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kagome: ikr

Sango: WATERMELONS

Kagome: ?

Sango: Wait wtf I JUST WENT INSANE!

Sango: WATERMELONS ARE NAMED BOB LIKE A SHEEP SITTING ON A CAMEL

Sango: IMA BUNNEHHHHH LIKE WOOHOOO I WATCHED SEINFELD EARLIER ND OMG HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA WTH ISH GOING ON?

Kagome: Ummm u went insane AGAIN!

Sango: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH OOH LOOK A CLOSET ITS EMPTY RIIIIIGHT?

Sango: *GOES IN THE CLOSET AND PUNCHES MIROKU IN DA FACE*

Sango: I WANT CHOCOLATE NOW GIMME SUMMMMMMMM

Kagome: But I don't have chocolate

Sango: WELL THEN GET SUMMMMMMM

Kagome: I cant its 9:00 at night barely anything is open!

Sango: OwOwOwOwOwOwO

Kagome: *Goes insane yet again along wif Sango-Chan

Sango: OH LOOK A CLOSET

Kagome: yay just a lil but longa nd mah ipod will be fully charged!

Sango: whatevaaaaa *goes in the closet*

Kagome: Um san? Mirokus in der.

Sango: *comes out with weird look on face*

Miroku: *comes out with a giant red slap mark on his face*

Kagome: 0.o

Sango: *goes under the bed* stupid bunny...

Kagome: OMG NOT AGAIN! NUUUUU BUNNY PLUS BUNNY!

Sango: *silence*

Kagome: *Akward silence.*

Sango: hehe... Hehehehehehehe... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE

Kagome: 0.o

Sango: *is permanently insane unless something is done about it*

Sango: BUNNEH PLUS BUNNEH EQUALS MANY BUNNEHS RUNNIN AROUND DA HOUSE DROPPING BOMBS EVERYWHERE

Kagome: WHY

Sango: KAGOME I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE AND I WANT IT NOW

Kagome: But i don't hav any chocolate u hav chocolate

Sango: *silence*

Kagome: Whteva

Miroku: may I make a suggestion?

Kagome and Sango: NOOOOOOO!

Sango: *throws a TV at Miroku* you're gonna pay for that right?

Miroku: of course...

Kagome: OH YEA HE WILL I BOUGHT DAT TV FOW U DAMNIT SAN

Sango: WATERMELONS

Kagome: Why?

Sango: CUZ WHY NOT

Miroku: I'm just gonna leave now...

InuYasha: Dont question women it just leads to pain.

Kagome: WHAT WUZ DAT?!

Sango: WHEN DID U COME IN?! KAGOME TAKE HIM TO THE CLOSET

Sango: Remember Kagome there is a way to make me my normal amount of sanity if you don't find it I'll be like this FOREVER

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Half Demons

Crazy Girls

Chapter 12: Half Demons

At Sango's houseeeeee

Kagome: San I don't remember how to make you normal again!

Sango: BUT THERE IS A WAY

Kagome: hey wht do you mean thrs a way to get u back to normal

Sango: YOU HAVE TO- *falls on the floor asleep*

Kagome: OMG DID ROKU BUNNY PLUS FORCED BUNNY ON YOU?!

Sango: *fake snores*

Kagome: god damn u!

Sango: *flips over on my back then starts to dance while still on the floor*

Kagome: hey san?

Sango: *springs up from the floor and stands* wht?

Kagome: inuyasha's hurr nd he keeps gropin meh in his sleep!

Sango: why the hell ish he asleep?!

Kagome: cuz i gave him Benadryl

Sango: wait I'm not currently insane!

Kagome: i am!

Sango: Crapnuggets

Kagome: dontcha mean shitnuggets?

Sango: *goes under the bed*

Kagome: *rolls eyes*

Sango: *comes out from under the bed* We should play truth or dare again!

Kagome: what about all the other characters in your house?

Sango: I'll take care of that! *snaps fingers and they all disappear*

Kagome: ok, truth or dare?

Sango: truth!

Kagome: how do you feel about Tomoe...?

Sango: Tomoe? He's my anime crush...!

Kagome: lol

Sango: truth or dare?

Kagome: truth

Sango: I truth you to...

Kagome: XD

Sango: When is your human night?

Kagome: full moon...

Sango: which is in five seconds!

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Kagome: I feel weak...

Sango: well guess what...?

Kagome: ?

Sango: I'm human tonight too...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
